swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Darklighter's Estate quest
Important Notes : * To be able to do this quest you must first complete the Borvo the Hutt Quest to receive the Tusken King's Rifle as it is a No Trade item.' Home of the famed Darklighters of Tatooine, you can find the Darklighter's Estate south-southwest of Anchorhead, at (/way -717 -6683). Help Huff Darklighter, the father of the Rebel hero, Biggs Darklighter, find a lost family heirloom. Start your adventure by speaking with Huff Darklighter's Guard at /way -693 -6732. Once you have spoken to the guard, and given him the rifle (by dragging it from your inventory and dropping it on him), you will be allowed to speak to Huff inside the estate. Darklighter Estate ''Huff Darklighter has asked me to help his daughter, Dera, with some Tusken Raiders. Once you speak to Huff, he tells you of his fear for the safety of his daughter, Dera. He asks you to check on her. So you are the one who found my rifle, eh? I thank you. Perhaps I could convince you to aide me once again? What is it you would like me to do? My daughter, Dera, has become obsesed with some Tusken Raiders that recently took up residence in a nearby cave. Please do me the favor of checking on her and ensuring that she is okay. You receive the Darklighter Estate quest, Level 26. Going to See Dera Huff's daughter, Dera Darklighter, is somewhere out in the Tatooine Desert. Huff wants you to check on her, and make sure she's all right. Talk to Huff Darklighter and get the mission to help his daughter, Dera, with some Tusken Raiders. You will find Dera at /way -915 -6490. Speak with Dera You should speak with Dera Darklighter. Dera asks that you kill some Tusken Raiders in the nearby Tusken Cave -1026, -6366. Huff sent you to check on me? He needs to learn that I can take care of myself. But since you're here, I can use your help. What is it you would like me to do? The Tusken Raiders in that cave over yonder are a threat to this area. I need you to deal with them. And by that, I mean eliminate them. Eliminate the Vile Tuskens Dera Darklighter wants you to eliminate some especially vile Tusken Raiders who have established themselves in a nearby cave. Go to the Tusken Cave at /way -1026 -6366. *'Defeat Vile Tusken Raiders' Dera says that you would be a great help to her if you could take care of some vile Tuskens in a nearby cave. The blood hunters and flesh renders are your targets. *Kill 24 Tusken Flesh Renders (CL31) and Tusken Blood Hunters (CL32). *'Defeat the Tusken Vile Chieftain' Dera says that if you remove the Tusken vile chieftain, it should slow the attacks by the raiders enough that more force can be brought against them. *Kill the Tusken Vile Chieftain (CL31 Elite) Return to Dera Now that you've taken care of the Tuskens you should go back and speak with Dera again. Speak with Dera and she will send you back to Huff Darklighter. Well done. That should at least slow them down until I can get a larger fighting force to go in and end them once and for all. Return to Huff Now that you've made sure Dera is all right you should return to Huff and see what else he needs done. Huff thanks you for helping his daughter, and asks that you help him with another problem: The Sennex slavers. Thank you for aiding my daughter. Perhaps she is correct about the threat posed by those Sandpeople. It is good that steps have been taken to neutralize them. I have another request of you should you be interested? How can I help? The Sennex pirates have established a slave trade in the area. I will not stand for this. I know that they are using a bunker near Anchorhead that poses as a research facility. I ask your help to go there and end their slave trade. You receive the 2nd Darklighter Estate quest, Level 26. End the Sennex Slave Trade Huff Darklighter is very perturbed with the state of affairs on Tatooine, particularly that slaving is going on again, right under the nose of the law enforcement agencies. He's decided to put a stop to it himself and has chosen you as his instrument of change. He knows of a Sennex slave bunker near Anchorhead that attempts to pass itself off as a research facility. Go put an end to their days of slave trading. Go to the Sennex Slave Bunker facility at /way 70 -5256 on the hill just above the Anchorhead shuttleport. *'Sennex Slaver Overlord' Defeat the Sennex slaver overlord for this area. *Kill the Sennex Slaver Overlord (CL31 Elite) at /way 171 -5234. *'Sennex Slaver Veterans' Take out some Sennex slaver veterans. *Kill 13 Sennex Slaver Veterans (CL31). *'Sennex Databanks' Huff has heard rumors that Jabba has been fighting against the Sennex as well, and while Huff is curious as to how he and the Hutt ended up on the same side of an issue, he's more interested in downloading the information the Sennex have about where they're holding their enslaved prisoners. *Wipe the Sennex databank at /way 140 -5330. COMM from Huff: Someone's already wiped the Sennex databank? How very bizarre. It must have been Jabba's men. Well, since that's a dead end perhaps we should simply console ourselves by destroying some of the Sennex slave drivers. *'Sennex Slave Drivers' Since there's no information to be gained on their slave drade from the database here, Huff wants you to defeat some of the Sennex slave drivers. *Kill 13 Sennex Slave Drivers (CL32). Go Back and See Huff Huff wants you to return. He's very pleased with the work you've done and says he has an item of particular beauty that he'd like to give you. Return to Huff Darklighter, to receive your thanks and reward. Nicely done. Your work set the Sennex pirates back quite a bit in this area. You have my thanks. Reward: Polished Krayt Dragon Skull. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Guides